


Blau

by bookscorpion



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, Dragon Age Quest: Perseverance, F/M, Gen, Lyrium, Lyrium Addiction, Pre-Relationship, negative thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: An manchen Tagen ist es schwieriger, den Entzug zu ertragen als an anderen. Cullen neigt dazu, dann seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.(Cullen, während Durchsetzungsvermögen)





	Blau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096760) by [fishpoets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpoets/pseuds/fishpoets). 



Die Inquisitorin lächelt, geht leise aus dem Arbeitszimmer und Cullen steht wie vor den Kopf geschlagen im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er schon in der Lage ist, sich zu bewegen, Die rasende, explosive Energie, die ihn vor gerade einer Minute erfüllt hat ist verschwunden und jetzt fühlt er sich … taub. Er kann kaum begreifen, was gerade passiert ist. Hat er wirklich gestanden, was in Kinloch geschehen war?

  


Er hat diese Geheimnisse über zehn Jahre gehütet, die Erinnerungen unterdrückt, verdrängt und ignoriert und hat vergeblich versucht, sich seine Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jetzt einfach so mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen… Die Erleichterung ist immens. Vielleicht sogar zu groß. Ohne das Gewicht, das auf ihm lastet, fühlt er sich hohl und schwindelig. Ihm ist übel.

  


Vielleicht ist es überhaupt keine Erleichterung. Vielleicht ist es Furcht.

  


Er hat es endlich jemandem erzählt, ja – aber er hat es der _Inquisitorin_ erzählt. Es ist vermutlich das beste, versucht er zu rationalisieren, angesichts seines Zustandes, sie sollte alles wissen, was der Inquisition Schaden zufügen könnte und das schließt seine Situation mit ein. Aber jetzt weiß sie es. Sie _weiß_ es. Sie weiß, wie zerbrochen er ist, hat ihn toben und rasen sehen – Erbauer, er hätte sie fast verletzt – wenn er das Kästchen auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später geworfen hätte, hätte er sie ins Gesicht getroffen -

  


Seine Beine geben nach. Er sinkt auf die Knie.

  


Warum ist sie so schnell gegangen? _Sie ist wahrscheinlich sofort zu Cassandra gegangen_ , sagen seine Gedanken, _die beiden beraten wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade über deinen Nachfolger-_

  


_Nein. Hör auf._ Er ist sich verschwommen bewußt, daß seine Atemzüge schneller und flacher werden. _Atme, Cullen._ Er läßt den Kopf hängen und atmet langsam aus, versucht seinen jagenden Puls zu beruhigen und den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu lichten. Erbauer, es ist erbärmlich, sie ist gerade eine Minute weg und er ist schon wieder außer sich.

  


Aber sie denkt nicht, daß er erbärmlich ist, oder? Es scheint jedenfalls nicht so. Sie hat ihm gesagt, daß er es ertragen könne und sie klang so absolut überzeugt … sie muß es wirklich glauben, oder nicht?

  


_Nur weil sie es glaubt, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß es wahr ist_ , meldet sich die aufdringliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wieder. Er ignoriert sie – es ist schließlich nur das Lyrium – und steht wieder auf, stützt sich dabei zitternd auf seinen Schreibtisch.

  


Sein Lyrium.

  


Das Kästchen liegt noch da, wo er es hingeworfen hat, die Angeln gebrochen und die Fläschen zerschmettert, die Flüssigkeit fließt blau und wunderschön über die Steinplatten. Es ruft nach ihm, wie Sirenengesang, der süßeste Gesang den er je gehört hat, eine Aufforderung zu einem Duett, der er nur zu gerne folgen möchte, die in seinem Fleisch und seinen Knochen schmerzt und überall dort in ihm, wo nur wiederhallende Stille sind, roh geschunden von all den Monaten und er braucht es – _er braucht es -_

  


Aber er darf nicht. Er darf nicht, weil die Inquisitorin daran glaubt, daß er es ertragen kann und er … er will sie nicht enttäuschen. Vielleicht ist es dumm, aber er will sie stolz machen.

  


Und er will es nicht brauchen, nicht mehr.

  


Er weiß nicht genau, wie lange er dort steht, aber irgendwann hört er ein Geräusch von draußen. Die Inquisitorin kommt durch die Tür, durch die sie rausgegangen ist, schiebt sie mit ihrer Hüfte auf, damit sie das Tablett nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, daß sie auf dem Arm balanciert. Auf dem Tablett steht eine Kanne, eine Zuckerdose und zwei Keramiktassen – wenn er sich nicht irrt, bringt sie ihm -

  


“Tee.” Sie durchquert den Raum und stellt das Tablett auf seinen Schreibtisch, schiebt ein paar Bücher zur Seite, um sich selbst setzen zu können. “Ich könnte welchen gebrauchen und das heißt, daß Ihr es vermutlich auch könnt.” Sie schiebt sich weiter auf den Schreibtisch, hebt dann den Deckel der Kanne, rührt den Inhalt um und atmet den Geruch ein. Sie scheint zufrieden, gießt eine Tasse ein und reicht sie ihm.

  


Er nimmt sie vorsichtig entgegen. Das Zittern seiner Hände ist kaum wahrnehmbar, zum Glück. Er will sie nicht beunruhigen. Schon wieder.

  


„Ich habe den Tee auf Viviennes Rat hin in Val Royeaux gekauft“, fährt sie fort, „und – macht nicht so ein Gesicht, ich weiß, es ist Orlesianisch, aber es ist wirklich sehr gut. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr Schmerzen habt, aber“, sie bewegt sich, hebt die Hand zu der Narbe an ihrem Ohr und reibt sie, „aber ich habe auch etwas Elfwurz hineingetan. Aus dem Garten. Und ein bißchen Kristallsegen, ich habe festgestellt, daß es mich beruhigt, wenn ich gestresst bin. Also … ich dachte es könnte, hm. Könnte helfen.“

  


Sie hält immer noch die Teekanne in der Hand und sieht ihn seltsam an, als wäre da irgendetwas, daß er tun sollte und sie versucht, sich nicht zu offensichtlich zu sorgen, weil er es nicht tut. Cullen wird klar, daß er nur still dagesessen hat und sie beobachtet hat, seit sie reingekommen ist. Er hebt die Tasse zum Mund und trinkt einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckt gut, stark und klar, auch wenn der Elfwurz ihn ein wenig bitter macht.

  


„Ist gut“, sagt er, die Stimme heiser. Er räuspert sich. „Danke.“

  


Sie lächelt und schenkt sich selber eine Tasse ein.

  


Er trinkt noch einen Schluck, überlegt und greift nach der Zuckerdose. _Etwas zu bitter, vielleicht._

  


Sie prustet vor Lachen. “Ruiniert”, grinst sie und sieht ihm zu, wie er bescheidene drei Löffel in seine Tasse rührt.. Cullen überlegt, ob sie zusammen sitzen und ihren Tee trinken werden – es würde ihm gefallen – aber ihr Lächeln verschwindet und sie seufzt und rutscht vom Tisch. “Nun ja, ich habe Arbeit, die ich noch erledigen muß. So wie Ihr, also… ich werde Euch in Ruhe lassen.” Sie macht ein paar Schritte, bleibt dann stehen und dreht sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

  


“Ihr werdet in Ordnung sein, oder?”

  


Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Er holt tief Atem. “Ich denke, das Schlimmste ist erst mal vorbei, ja.”

  


Ihr Blick schweift ab, über die Bücherregale hinter ihm und fällt dann auf das Lyriumbesteck, das immer noch auf dem Boden liegt. Sie runzelt die Stirn. “Wenn Ihr noch über etwas anderes reden wollt-”

  


Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen unter einem neuen Schwall von Angst. Er hat soviel preisgegeben heute, der Gedanke, noch mehr zu sagen… Er kann es nicht tun. Er kann nicht. Nein.

  


“Nein.” Es klingt schärfer, als er es wollte und ihr Blick kehrt schlagartig zu ihm zurück. “Ich meine – danke, aber … ich brauche einen Moment. Vielleicht könnten wir ein anderes Mal weiter reden.”  
Sie sieht ihn für einen Moment scharf an und nickt dann. “Wie Ihr wünscht. Aber wenn Ihr _doch_ reden möchtet, dann kommt zu mir. Oder zu Cassandra. Oder Dorian oder _irgendwem_ – nur fresst es nicht in Euch hinein, bitte. Es ist nicht gesund.” Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht und schlingt ihre langen, schlanken Finger um die Teetasse.

  


“Und kein Gerede mehr darüber, Euch zu ersetzen”, sagt sie. “Cassandra hat recht, es ist nicht notwendig und ich-” Sie hält inne, dreht sich weg, um das Durcheinander auf dem Boden anzusehen.

  


“Ich glaube nicht, dass die Inquisition ohne Euch auskommen könnte”, sagt sie leise.

   


Cullen weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll, also sagt er nichts. Er findet, daß die Inquisitorin etwas seltsam ist, bedrückt, obwohl er nicht genau sagen kann, was der Grund ist – er ist nicht gut darin, Leute so zu beurteilen, war es nie. Er würde fast denken, sie ist nervös, wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde. Nur – das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen fühlt sich anders an. Da ist eine Spannung die er normalerweise nicht fühlt, aber es ist nicht die Spannung von Haven, als sie gerade erst dabei waren, sich kennen zu lernen, schwankend zwischen Neugier und Misstrauen.

  


Sie schnieft und kratzt sich die Nase, nickt dann in Richtung des Lyriums.

  


“Ich werde jemanden schicken, der das wegräumt.”

  


“Das ist nicht nötig, ich kann-”

  


“Wagt es nicht, es anzurühren”, fährt sie ihn an, läßt dann die Schultern hängen und seufzt. “Es tut mir leid. Aber bitte tut es nicht selbst.”

  


Er blinzelt. “..in Ordnung.”

  


“Gut.” Sie schenkt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. “Wir sehen uns später, Cullen. Genießt Euren Tee.”

  


Richtig, der Tee. Er hatte ihn vergessen. Der Tee ist immer noch heiß, sie muß ihn mit einem Zauber belegt haben. Es ist komisch, denkte er müßig, während er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt. Früher, vor gar nicht so langer Zeit, hätte auch so eine unverfängliche und unschuldige Anwendung von Magie ihn nervös und mißtrauisch gemacht, aber jetzt ist er hier, trinkt seinen Tee und es ist kein Problem. Obwohl das daran liegen mag, dass es die Magie der Inquisitorin ist und er – er respektiert sie. Er vertraut ihr. Er betrachtet sie als eine Freundin.

  


Er zieht seinen Stuhl zum Schreibtisch und setzt sich um den Tee zu trinken. Das Elfwurz scheint seinen Zweck zu erfüllen; er hatte es nicht gemerkt, war zu verloren in seinem eigenen Kopf um es zu merken, aber da sind die frischen Wunden von Adamant und die älteren, von Kirkwall, von _vorher_ , die er jetzt anhand ihrer Abwesenheit bemerkt. Er nimmt nicht oft Elfwurztrank im Feld. Er zieht es vor, die Tränke für Notfälle aufzubewahren, für die, die sie nötiger brauchen als er, und er hat vergessen wie angenehm es ist, den Schmerz auf Abstand zu halten. Es hilft sogar mit den Schmerzen, die der Entzug ihm verursacht, die Schmerzen, derer er sich immer qualvoll bewusst ist, egal wie benebelt sein Verstand ist.

  


Es ist tatsächlich ein bißchen wie Lyrium nehmen, jetzt wo er darüber nachdenkt. Sich des Schmerzes bewusst sein, aber davon getrennt sein, ihn nicht fühlen.

  


Das Lyrium. Er sieht hinüber. Er möchte wirklich nicht, daß jemand anderes es aufräumt, das Chaos sieht, das er angerichtet hat aber … die Inquisitorin hat ihn gebeten, es nicht anzurühren, also wird er es nicht tun. Er versteht warum, aber es sticht doch ein bißchen, daß sie ihm nicht zutraut, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten---

Das Verstehen schneidet wie ein Messer durch weiches Fleisch.

  


Natürlich. Natürlich ist es das, warum sie seltsam erschien, warum ist ihm das nicht früher klargeworden. Sie war nervös. Er hat ihr wahrscheinlich Angst eingejagt, so wie er sich vorher benommen hat. Das muss es sein, warum diese Spannung zwischen ihnen war. Er stöhnt und stellt seine Tasse zur Seite, vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

  


Es ist ein Wunder, daß sie ihm nicht hier und jetzt befohlen hat, wieder Lyrium zu nehmen, jetzt wo sie weiß, wie er ohne es ist, wie unbeständig, wie untauglich zur Führung – aber sie hat es nicht getan, oder?

  


_Sie hat Dich gefragt, was_ Du _willst, erinnerst Du Dich?_ sagt er sich selbst. _Das muß etwas bedeuten. Und sie hat Dir Tee gebracht._

  


Aber sie hat immer wieder das Lyrium angesehen, als ob seine Nähe ihn dazu bringen würde … etwas zu tun. Vielleicht war es das Lyrium selbst, das ihr Angst machte. Wie vertraut ist sie damit? Nutzen Dalish Magier überhaupt Lyrium? Er bezweifelt es, aber in Wahrheit hat er keine Ahnung.

  


_Da ist soviel, was Du nicht über sie weißt._ Der Gedanke verhakt sich und reisst an ihm wie Dornen. Er weiss so wenig über ihr Volk, ihre Vergangenheit, wie sie ihre Magie erlernt hat. Er weiß nur, daß sie ihrem Hüter nahesteht und ihrem Bruder und daß sie beide vermisst. Und vielleicht waren da Momente, kurz und geheim gehalten, in denen er darüber nachgedacht hat, sie besser kennenzulernen – nur der Funke einer Idee daß, so wie sie ihn ansah, daß vielleicht…

  


Aber das war vor dem, was heute passiert ist. Er hat soviel Gewalt gesehen, soviel Blutvergiessen, er war Verursacher von beidem und jetzt weiß sie es und sie hat Angst vor ihm.  
Er reibt sich mit den Knöcheln die Augen und zieht dann seine Handflächen über seine Bartstoppeln, seufzt dabei. Offensichtlich traut sie ihm zu, seine Arbeit zu erledigen, das ist wenigstens etwas. Die Inquisition kann nicht ohne ihn bestehen, hat sie das nicht gesagt? Alles andere als die Wahrheit, aber ein netter Gedanke.

   


Er hat allerdings aufrichtige Zweifel daß das, was sie nach ihrem Schachspiel gesagt hat – daß sie denkt, daß sie mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen sollten – noch die Wahrheit ist. Sie hat ihm Tee gebracht, ja, aber sie wollte nicht bleiben und den Tee mit ihm trinken. Sie war nur freundlich. Sie ist freundlich zu jedem, auch zu Leuten, mit denen sie nicht so leicht auskommt. Es ist ihre Art, nach Leuten zu sehen. Sie hat lediglich ihre Pflicht getan.

  


Dann können sie nur Kollegen sein. Er kann sie als eine Freundin ansehen, aber es wäre unprofessionell, zu erwarten, daß sie dieses Gefühl erwiedert, geschweige denn, daß sie … Er lacht über sich selbst. Was für ein lächerlicher, abstruser Gedanke. Er hätte sich nie erlauben dürfen, darüber nachzudenken.

 Eine Ablenkung, das braucht er jetzt. Er greift nach dem Stapel von Papier, dem er im Laufe des Tages erlaubt hat, sich anzusammeln und fängt an zu arbeiten. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellt er fest, daß er sich konzentrieren kann.

  


Aber da ist ein neuer, scharfer kleiner Schmerz in seiner Brust, der nichts zu tun hat mit dem Lyrium und alles mit ihm selbst, mit seinen Hoffnungen und seinem dummen, närrischen Herzen.


End file.
